Hold Back the River
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: I had been running my whole life. Running away from endless beatings, trains, and the fear of never fitting in. But this time I wouldn't. This time I'd steer into the skid… "I have to tell you something and If I don't do it now, I never will..." Chris/OC.


_**Disclaimer:**_ The title of this story comes from the same titled song by James Bay. I really like naming stories after songs, don't I? Stories are so hard to name and music plays a big part in helping me come up with ideas so it's the least I could do, right? I do not own River Phoenix or Dianna Agron who feature in the cover image. Every chapter name will be after a song so this chapter is named after _See You Again_ by _Charlie Puth._ I'm listening to the song again and now I have Gordie/Chris friendship feels. *cries*

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ Hey there! Okay so I'm finally doing it! I'm finally getting down to writing my Chris/OC story. After eight years, man! WooHoo! I'm excited. Okay so I tried my very best to write in third person but it just wasn't working out. And what was working for me, surprisingly, was Chris' pov. I guess I had fun writing Oh, What A Night (check it out if you haven't it's kind of connected to this story.) that it subliminally put Chris' pov in my mind. It's gonna be a little strange writing a romance in Chris' perspective. I hope I can do him justice and I hope you like it.

Lately one of the big inspirations for this fic has been the song _Style_ by _Taylor Swift_. I can't help picture an older Chris when I listen to it... _"You got that James Dean, daydream, look in your eyes."..."You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt."_ The song also reminds me about my oc and Chris.

Enjoy!

Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. :)

* * *

 _ **Hold Back the River  
TheGoofyCat**_

 _ **Chapter One:  
See You Again**_

* * *

"Ma, don't cry," I groaned and scratched the back of my neck.

Showing emotion was something we never engaged in.

"You're leaving! I'll never see you again," she wept. My mother was tough as old boots and now she chose to let out the water works.

"I'll be home for thanksgiving, you'll see me then."

I picked up the box of my clothes from the grass and lost my footing when Debbie latched herself onto me. She hugged me so tight that I could feel her sniffling.

"Hey," I said, looking down at her wavy brown hair. I paused for a moment and then chuckled, "Can I have my body back? I kinda need it." She shook her head and I struggled to keep hold of the box and balance my footing as she gripped me tighter.

Her sniffling turned into sobs and I managed to pry her off. I placed the box back on the grass and crouched down to meet her eyes. "Hey, it's not forever, you know," I smiled. "I'll visit any chance I get!"

As much as I hated this town; I'd still miss Debbie waking me up every Saturday morning to cook her breakfast.

I pinched her cheek and she nudged me away.

She rushed back to our mom's side and she stubbornly avoided my eye contact, although I could tell she wasn't going to be too beat up about me leaving.

I picked the box back up and shoved it in the passenger side of my car as my mother reminded me to eat four meals a day; everyday. And lectured me about staying out of trouble. Essentially the same thing she tells all of us Chambers' boys from the moment we were born.

I hugged Mom one last time and ruffled Debbie's hair before walking round the car and getting in. I held the steering wheel and looked at the house one last time. A sense of freedom rained down on me and I grinned, the biggest grin I had done all year - I was finally doing it - I was finally getting out.

I started the car and reversed out of the driveway. I made a u-turn and drove down the road. I glanced at the rear-view mirror and noticed Debbie waving and my mother wiping the tears away from her own eyes. I blared the horn for a final goodbye and then floored it.

Speeding down the road was a great deal more exciting when you were leaving your past behind. I wouldn't be leaving Castle Rock just yet... there was still one last person I had to see.

* * *

"Thought you'd be gone by now, Chambers." Gordie walked down the path of his folks' house. "Don't tell me! You've given up on college and decided to join a traveling circus?" he grinned. "It explains the shirt."

"Piss off, man," I joked. "Paisley shirts are all the rage in California! You hear that, Gordie?... _California_!"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't ya!" he sighed. He approached the car and rested his elbow on the soft-top. "While you're sunning yourself up in LA. I'll be in Eugene. Up to my eyeballs in literature and caffeine."

"Hey, studying law ain't gonna be so hot either."

"No, but you got babes in their bikinis and the beach at the weekend."

"Yeah, and they're all gonna be wanting a piece of this shirt." I flicked up my collar. "Not that I'll have time for bikinis… or the babes that wear them. I'm gonna have to get at least a dozen jobs to pay my keep," I groaned.

"You'll be fine!"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I came out of the womb having already worked nine months hard labor. How hard can this be, right?"

I noticed Mr. Lachance staring at us from his porch, pipe in hand, he looked irritated and it got me thinking, I could become the pope and he still wouldn't trust me.

I turned back to Gordie. "You know, my ma actually cried when I was leaving."

"No way!" Gordie said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she wiped her tears with a Kleenex and everything."

"I hope you don't start bawling when we say goodbye, Chambers. That would just ruin my reputation."

"And my shirt."

Gordie sniggered. He stared at the ground before he asked, "You got time for one last smoke before you go?"

"Hell yeah!" I whistled. "Your old man ain't gonna be too pleased."

"Ahh, ignore him," he said, sitting himself beside me on the bonnet. "He's just grouchy because Ma replaced him with a dog." I glanced back at his dad who was pacing up and down the porch. "Little shit doesn't stop yapping." Gordie sniggered, "The dog... not my ma."

Having a smoke on the hood of my car was a ritual me and Gordie did as soon as I had purchased the rusty old tin can.

I felt my stomach drop - there'd be no more of this - I didn't know when I'd next see him again.

I wanted to thank him. Tell him that, if it hadn't have been for him, I'd never be leaving this place. He stood by and helped me get through Junior High and the assholes that graced it. But, no matter how hard I tried the words never came out of my mouth.

We stayed on the hood of my car for longer than a cigarette could ever last. We talked about everything: all the stories that he would write, all the clients I'd represent, all the chicks that we'd meet. I told him I'd send him a Dodgers cap when I got to LA and he told me he'd use it to pick up the dog's shit and send it back.

But, it was getting late and I had to make a start before the sun went down.

We skinned it and said our goodbyes that consisted of a very manly pat on the back.

I watched him walk away and I felt like the biggest prick for not saying what I wanted to say.

"Hey, Gordie," I hollered, leaning against the car.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you!"

"Not if I see you first!" I watched him disappear out of sight. I grinned, I didn't have to say those words, he already knew.

 _'I'll miss that lanky prick!'_ I thought to myself as I drove through the last part of town and over the bridge.

I left the leaving sign and then it took me a couple of miles for me to realize... I was finally out of Castle Rock.


End file.
